1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for generating and emitting ultrasound energy having an electrical signal generator and an ultrasound resonator contained in an ultrasound head, and means for electrically adapting the particular ultrasound head in use to the electrical signal generator. The ultrasound head is suitable for combined ultrasound and stimulation current therapy.
2. Related Application
The subject matter of the present application is related to the subject matter of an application entitled "Ultrasound Head With Removable Resonator Assembly," Helmreich et al, Ser. No. 165,549, filed simutaneously herewith.